


Pennywise fluff imagines

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, feeling betrayed, pennywise imagines, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: You like fluff? Well you came to the right place for some good old fashion pennywise the dancing clown fluff.you have a cute fluff idea of penny and you really wanna see it as a doodle well I'm you're artist.So come on down and send some request my way and watch the fluff appear before your eyes.





	1. Upset spooky scary skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> Title and description was inspired by penny-trash tumblr.
> 
> I honestly that it would be funny if he put on jack costume over his regular cloths poking out.

Some how penny S/O convinced him to dress up this halloween and right now he's not feeling it. 

Instead of scaring people he's going to have people come up to him saying how much they love Jack and Sally.


	2. Injuried Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds penny after his fight with the losers club

Where Tiny finds penny after his fight with the losers club.


End file.
